bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 32
A Boy Meets A Girl With alarms going off in the ship and with the passageways sealing themselves shut, Hagi and Saya part ways with Riku and Kai so that she can go fight. Kai says that they’ll be waiting for Saya to come back. As they become separated by the closing door, Saya repeats what Kai said earlier about when everything is over, but instead of saying that they should go back to Okinawa, she just shakes her head. Riku starts to protest, but it’s too late. In the Red Shield conference room, David reports to Joel that Diva has appeared with one Chevalier. However, they’re not sure what her target is. In one of the corridors, Diva finds a group of five Red Shield agents. She takes a liking to one of the guard’s shoes and then kills them all. On a nearby part of the ship, Kai goes ahead of Riku to investigate something. While alone, Riku starts hearing Diva’s voice asking where he is. Riku becomes very afraid when Diva seems to have figured out his location, but Kai gets back first. They decide to head towards the conference room where David is. Riku hears Diva’s voice telling him that it’ll be very soon. After he and Kai hurry off, Diva appears where they were standing – she’s now wearing those sneakers from the guard. She’s able to hear Riku’s heartbeat and uses that to follow him. On the deck of the ship, Saya and Hagi face off against Karl. Saya decides to go on ahead, leaving the two Chevaliers to fight. However, Karl has a new arm, one capable of repeatedly shooting projectiles. He hits Hagi twice with the red spears, effectively pinning Hagi down. Further in the ship, Kai and Riku have joined a Red Shield group about to board an elevator. However, the elevator door opens and Diva is inside, tying her shoes. The two brothers make their escape to a cargo hold while Diva slaughters the guards. Kai keeps Riku quiet until the footsteps outside pass by. He then searches the room for another exit. Saya meanwhile arrives in the elevator corridor and finds only the bodies of the guards. Before she can get any further, Karl comes crashing down through the ceiling. He still wants to dance with Saya, so the two start fighting. In the conference room, the Red Shield are having a meeting about the worsening situation. Joel’s plan now is to make this ship a coffin for Diva, and he puts Saya and her family in David’s care. After agreeing to meet with Joel on the heliport later, David and Lewis go with guns ready to find Saya and the others. Back in the cargo hold, Kai is trying to jimmy open a ventilation shaft as a way to escape. Kai tells Riku that he doesn’t need to fight because Kai will protect him. Riku is concerned about his role as a Chevalier, but Kai says that Riku is his and Saya’s little brother before anything else. Suddenly, one of the ship's alarms goes off, announcing that the ship is self-destructing. Having made no progress with the coin he was using, Kai decides to search the hold for another tool. While Kai is gone, Riku takes his place trying to open the ventilation shaft with the coin. He hears footsteps behind him, but assumes it’s Kai. It’s only when Kai comes back that Riku becomes alerted that Diva is standing right behind him. Kai shoots Diva, but she still grabs onto Riku as he’s trying to get away. Kai then attempts to tackle her, but she just throws him out of the way. Diva says that she came to meet Riku. As she closes in, a scared Riku realizes that he wasn’t able to do his best. With her eyes glowing blue, Diva takes off her clothes and tells Riku not to be afraid – he’s going to become "her thing". David and Lewis meanwhile have come through the same elevator area everyone else has passed through. Saya is still fighting Karl, and their battle takes them into the same cargo hold. Saya sees that Diva is here, and Diva is now holding a limp Kai in her arms. Diva hasn’t done anything to Kai now, but is considering giving her blood to him sometime after this. A furious Saya charges and pierces through Diva with her sword, but Diva is fine. She scolds Saya for not putting blood on her sword, and then slams Saya into a crate. Saya falls down and sees Riku’s naked body, which is now crystallizing. Riku’s face looks as if it’s crying a tear as it starts to break apart. Diva says that because she got such an important thing from Riku, she gave him some of her blood. She also makes a comment about how amazingly good it felt while killing her sister’s Chevalier. Diva then tells Karl that he can do whatever he wants with Saya. Karl throws Kai’s body at Saya and then rushes towards both of them. However, his arm is stopped by another Chevalier arm – Hagi’s. Hagi is still bleeding from the damage Karl had inflicted earlier, but he’s still able to crush Karl’s left arm, throw several daggers, and deliver a roundhouse kick. In Saya’s lap, Kai regains consciousness and watches as Riku’s body continues to crack and break apart. A rumbling on the ship causes the crates to start moving, and one of them crushes and shatters Riku’s body. Kai picks up the single gem of Riku’s blood that fell beside him. At this point that David and Lewis finally come. David tells them that the ship is going to go down together with Diva and that they should escape. Lewis manages to keep Karl and Diva pinned down long enough for them to all get to the heliport where Joel is waiting. However, Karl flies through the deck of the ship with Diva on his back. He shoots more of his red spears, one of which hits Joel in the back. Saya decides that she and Hagi will defend while everyone else gets away on the helicopter. Before it can take off, Kai calls out Saya’s name one more time. She gives him a pained smile and watches as the helicopter flies off. Explosions rip through the ship as Saya faces Diva and promises to defeat her to end everything. Onboard the helicopter, Kai is holding Riku’s gem and watches in horror as smoke envelopes the ship from all the blasts. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 03